Language of Flowers
by Sereniteen
Summary: 'Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu.' —Primrose flower. / 'Cium aku' —Mistletoe flower. / 'Selamat tinggal.' —Sweet Pea flower. / 'Teman dan kesunyian.' —Yellow Rose & White Rose Flower. / 'Aku cemburu' —Yellow Rose Flower. / 'Cinta pada pandangan pertama.' —Purple Tulip Flower. / A VIXX's Fiction with OC / Special for Kak Rarah :D / RnR? :3
1. Chapter 1: Primrose Flower

"Ya, tunggu sebentar!" kemudian Hayi menderapkan langkah terburu menuju letak pintu berada.

Setelah pintunya terbuka ia nampak terkejut karena sebuah tubuh yang tiba-tiba menabraknya, merengkuhnya dengan kuat.

"Aku pulang, Song Hayi!"

 **.**

 **PRIMROSE FLOWER**

 **Cast: VIXX's Cha Hakyeon (N) [x] OC's Song Hayi**

 **.**

Cha Hakyeon masih bertahan pada posisinya. Rengkuhannya semakin mengerat pada pinggang Song Hayi. Ia juga semakin menelusupkan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Hayi, mengendus aroma lavender yang menjadi candunya selama lima tahun ini.

Lavender, pengabdian.

Sama-sama merengkuh dengan erat, Hayi membuka suara, "kau pulang, Hakyeon?" katanya dengan nada ragu. Takut-takut semua ini hanyalah imajinasinya saja.

Hakyeon masih enggan membuka mata, sudut bibirnya tertarik membentuk seulas senyum, kepalanya bergerak mengangguk secara konstan mengenai bahu Hayi.

"Aku pulang, Hayi. Aku pulang!" Hakyeon berbisik yang mana langsung ditangkap oleh indera pendengar Hayi.

Hayi balas mengangguk, sama konstannya. Bibirnya mengulas senyum manis, manis sekali. Kemudian ia berucap, "selamat datang, Cha Hakyeon!"

Mereka melepas rengkuhan. Hakyeon mengusap kedua pipi Hayi lembut, membuat rona merah samar tercetak di kedua pipi sewarna porselen milik Hayi.

"Halo, Cherry Blossom," Hakyeon tersenyum lembut.

"Halo," Hayi membalas dengan senyum yang tak kalah lembut. "Apakah aku gadis yang lembut? Cherry Blossom?" sambungnya dengan bertanya.

Hakyeon menepuk kepala Hayi pelan. "Tentu saja. Kau adalah Cherry Blossom kepunyaanku."

Hayi melenggang pergi, menuju konter dapur. "Kau terlalu percaya diri, Hakyeon- _ah_!" kemudian ia menggigit buah pear.

Hakyeon memutar pandangannya. Menelisik setiap tempat di unit apartemen kepunyaan mereka berdua. Kemudian langkahnya menderap kasar menghampiri Hayi di konter dapur.

"Kau tidak menaruh bunga Zephyr dan Azalea selama aku pergi?" Hakyeon bertanya dengan sekali tarikan napas.

Zephyr dan Azalea, penantian dengan kesabaran.

Hayi menghentikan kunyahannya sebentar. "Oh! Aku menaruhnya dan juga rajin menggantinya selama kau pergi. Seperti katamu, aku melakukannya dengan sangat baik."

"Lalu, kenapa hari ini vasnya kosong?"

"Itu karena aku akan pergi membeli bunga Zephyr dan Azalea yang baru, tapi kau keburu datang dan memelukku sangat erat di depan pintu."

Hakyeon menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu bicara lagi, "tapi, aku kan sudah bilang, jangan biarkan vasnya kosong."

Hayi kembali memakan pearnya. "Nanti, aku akan mengisinya dengan bunga Lily lembah."

"Bahagia kembali? Apa yang membuatmu bahagia, hm?" Hakyeon bertanya menggoda.

Hayi menyipitkan mata kemudian mendesis, "pergi saja sana. Tak perlu kembali!"

Hakyeon terbahak. "Lalu kau akan mengisi vasnya dengan bunga Primrose?" lanjutnya masih dengan nada menggoda.

Hayi mengubah rautnya menjadi sedih yang dibuat-buat. "Ya, kurasa aku akan mengisinya dengan bunga Primrose."

Lalu, keduanya pun tertawa bersama.

' _Aku tidak bisa hidup tanpamu.'_ _—Primrose flower._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **FIN—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Ini spesial requestan Kak DioRah (yang sudah namatin 17's moments dan terus-terusan ingetin aku buat publish VIXX's moments request-annya) :3 Kalau request di aku itu harus sabar, wkwk XD Maaf rada gak jelas ceritanya :'3 RnR, juseyo? :3


	2. Chapter 2: Mistletoe Flower

Jung Taekwoon selalu berakhir disini. Bangku taman yang hanya muat untuk dua orang, tapi ia selalu duduk sendirian. Wajah datarnya terlihat berkilau lantaran tersorot bias senja.

 **.**

 **MISTLETOE FLOWER**

 **Cast: VIXX's Jung Taekwoon (Leo) [x] OC's Kim Eunji**

 **.**

Taekwoon tersenyum. Juga seperti ini selama seminggu. Obsidian kembar miliknya menatap fokus pada atensi perempuan yang duduk di bangku taman di seberangnya. Perempuan dengan anjing ras siberian husky yang bermanja di kakinya.

Perasaan senang membuncah hingga mampu menerbangkan ribuan kupu-kupu imajiner dalam dirinya.

Taekwoon bangkit dan mulai mengambil langkah. Ia merasa siap setelah tujuh hari berlalu. Lupakan ia yang tidak pandai dalam berkata-kata atau bahkan memulai pembicaraan. Ia sudah belajar itu tiga hari tiga malam. Dan ia akan menyatakan cintanya hari ini.

Perempuan dengan anjing itu mendongak ketika sebuah bayangan jatuh di bawah kakinya. Anjingnya menggonggong keras sekali. Menyalak ke arah Taekwoon yang tersenyum tipis, tipis sekali. Lantas tangannya terulur mengelus kepala anjingnya. Bibirnya tersenyum pada atensi Taekwoon.

"Hai."

Perempuan itu masih tersenyum sebagai tanggapan. Ia menggeser duduknya lebih ke tepi, menyilahkan Taekwoon untuk menempati ruang kosong di sebelahnya.

"Aku menyukaimu!" Taekwoon keburu ke inti padahal ia belum tahu nama perempuan itu.

Perempuan itu mengeluarkan _note_ kecil beserta pulpen dari saku depan celana kodoknya. Ia menulis sesuatu dan menyerahkannya pada Taekwoon.

 _"Ah, maaf. Aku penderita tuna rungu dan tuna wicara. Tapi, aku bisa baca kata dari mulutmu, tapi yang tadi itu terlalu cepat. Aku juga bisa bahasa bunga, jika itu bisa bantu komunikasi antara aku dan kau. Karena aku pikir tidak semua orang bisa bahasa isyarat,"_ itu yang tertulis di _note_ kecil tersebut.

Taekwoon merasa perih di hatinya. Tapi, ia masih mengulas senyum tipisnya untuk perempuan di depannya.

"Na-ma-mu si-a-pa?" Taekwoon mengeja supaya mulutnya terbaca.

Perempuan di depannya melonjak ringan, lalu memperlihatkan kalung anjingnya dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri setelah itu.

Taekwoon membaca pelan, "Kim Eunji?" lalu sepasang obsidiannya bergulir menatap Eunji, "sa-lam ke-nal," lanjutnya kembali mengeja.

Kim Eunji mengangguk, lalu menunjuk pada Tekwoon.

Taekwoon mengeja perlahan namanya, "Jung Taek-woon," setelahnya ia berkutat dengan _smartphone_ nya. Tak lama, ia menunjukkan sebuah gambar. Bunga Mawar merah. Itu artinya pernyataan cinta.

Eunji membulatkan matanya.

Lalu, Taekwoon menggeser _screen_ nya. Bunga Clover. Itu artinya ajakan, seperti _'jadilah milikku!'_.

Eunji beralih fokus untuk menatap sepasang obsidian kelam Taekwoon. Menyelaminya, mencoba mencari kebohongan disana. Tapi, ia tidak menemukannya, pun gambar selanjutnya yang muncul pada layar _smartphone_ Taekwoon berhasil menjawab kegusaran hatinya. Bunga Anemone putih. Arti dari sebuah ketulusan.

Eunji merasa dunianya dipenuhi dengan warna merah jambu, seperti permen kapas kesukaannya. Ia tertawa dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipinya. Terlalu bahagia sampai menangis. Kemudian, ia mengeluarkan _smartphone_ nya dan nampak bunga Mistletoe sebagai _wallpaper_ nya.

Taekwoon mengikis jarak antara keduanya dan mulai memejamkan mata, begitupun Eunji. Eunji tak pernah merasa sebahagia ini ketika bibir Taekwoon mengecup bibirnya cukup lama. Keduanya kembali membuat jarak dan rona merah tersebar indah di pipi sampai telinga Eunji. Lalu, Taekwoon menariknya dalam sebuah dekapan hangat dan panjang dengan bias sinaran senja yang menjadi saksi berseminya cinta mereka.

 _'Cium aku!' —Mistletoe flower._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—FIN—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Ini aneh :'v, tapi akhir-akhir ini aku ingin buat cerita yang seperti ini. Bahasa bunga dan penderita tuna rungu dan tuna wicara. Maaf ya, kalau ceritanya gak banget, haha :'D RnR, juseyo? :3


	3. Chapter 3: Sweet Pea Flower

Lee Jaehwan berdiri menatap Son Hyunee di depannya. Tubuhnya berdiri membelakangi matahari membuat Hyunee dapat menatap dengan jelas gurat tampan tanpa cela milik Jaehwan. Tanpa silau cahaya matahari yang mulai turun dari takhtanya.

"Maaf."

Dan seketika, Hyunee merasa hancur hanya dengan mendengar sepatah kata yang keluar dari bibir penuh Jaehwan.

 **.**

 **SWEET PEA FLOWER**

 **Cast: VIXX's Lee Jaehwan (Ken) [x] OC's Son Hyunee**

 **.**

Hyunee memejamkan matanya, berupaya menghentikan air matanya walaupun hanya setetes yang jatuh mengenai permukaan pipinya. Tangannya mengepal kuat di samping tubuhnya. Ia sudah menduga dengan yakin, bahwa hal semacam ini akan terjadi pada hubungannya dengan Jaehwan. Mengingat hubungan mereka tak kunjung (tak akan) mendapat restu dari kedua orangtua mereka. Dan dengan bodohnya, keduanya sepakat menjalani cinta illegal ini sampai salah satu diantara mereka telah menyerah pada orangtuanya dan memilih untuk menuruti perjodohan antar kerabat.

Tapi sayangnya, keluarga mereka bukan kerabat.

Dan Jaehwan telah menyerah pada akhirnya.

"Ya," Hyunee berucap lirih sembari membuka kedua manik sipitnya.

Jaehwan menatap lekat pada sepasang manik kelam bak langit malam milik Hyunee.

"Pada akhirnya, aku menjadi laki-laki pengecut yang menyerah pada keadaan yang memaksa," kata Jaehwan.

Hyunee tersenyum simpul. Maniknya berkilat karena air mata.

"Tidak, kita berdua adalah pahlawan yang gugur di tengah medan perang. Keadaan seperti ini terasa menyekik, bukan? Itulah penyebab kita gugur, bukan menyerah," kata Hyunee sembari mengusap pipi Jaehwan.

Jaehwan memegang tangan Hyunee yang membelai pipinya. Kemudian ia berucap, "jangan menungguku," kata Jaehwan.

Hyunee menggumam sebagai jawaban.

"Aku juga ingin melihatmu bahagia. Tanpaku," lanjut Jaehwan dengan suara yang semakin melirih.

Hyunee menghela napas dan menjawab ya dengan ragu.

Jaehwan mendorong dahi Hyunee dengan telunjuknya. Kemudian ia tertawa pelan karena wajah kesal Hyunee.

"Kenapa menjawab dengan nada ragu seperti itu, hm?"

Pandangan Hyunee berubah kosong dan beralih menatap ke sekitar. Kemudian ia berucap, "aku tidak ragu. Jangan sok tahu," katanya dengan suara lirih.

"Kau ingin menangis?"

Hyunee menggumam. Ia masih memfokuskan maniknya pada kancing kemeja Jaehwan. Lalu, kepalanya menggeleng pelan.

Jaehwan bergerak mendekat, menarik pinggang Hyunee, merengkuhnya. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas pundak sempit Hyunee.

"Menangislah! Aku tidak akan melihatmu," kata Jaehwan berbisik di telinga Hyunee.

Hyunee melingkarkan lengannya di leher Jaehwan, menyembunyikan wajahnya pada perpotongan leher Jaehwan. Tak butuh waktu lama, ia mengisak di sana.

Jaehwan tersenyum setelah mendengar isakan Hyunee, ia pun menepuk-tepuk punggung Hyunee lembut.

Setelah sepuluh menit berlalu, Hyunee membuat jarak antar keduanya. Ia mengusap matanya yang sedikit bengkak, kemudian ia tertawa pelan.

Jaehwan kembali mendekat, mencuri kecup pada bibir tipis Hyunee. Setelahnya ia membuat jarak dan tersenyum. Tangannya terangkat mengelus puncak kepala Hyunee seraya berkata, "kau harus senang, bahagia. Jangan sedih, cukup hari ini saja. Pernikahanku sekitar dua minggu lagi. Aku tidak ingin kau datang."

Hyunee menghela napas, maniknya menatap ke langit yang kini berwarna jingga.

"Aku akan datang dan memberimu selamat," kata Hyunee dengan seulas senyum.

Jaehwan memegang kedua tangan Hyunee, bibirnya tersenyum. Lalu, sebelah tangannya mengusak poni rata Hyunee ke belakang. "Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

Hyunee mengangguk. Tapi, mau bagaimanapun ia sebenarnya tidak rela dan terpaksa merelakan. Dan ketika tubuh Jaehwan sudah tak terlihat lagi, ia baru sadar bahwa sedari tadi ia dan Jaehwan berada di tengah padang bunga Sweet Pea. Kenyataan menamparnya telak.

Hyunee tersenyum simpul.

 _'Selamat tinggal.' —Sweet Pea flower._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **—FIN—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Ini masih romantis, kan, ya? XD Oiya, ini kutulis setelah adikku bilang N itu ganteng dan Ken itu aneh. Padahal dia yang aneh -.- atau justru cerita ini yang aneh? :'v RnR, juseyo? :3


	4. Chapter 4: Yellow Rose&White Rose Flower

Awalnya Kim Soohee tak pernah berniat untuk tinggal di rumah yang dikata paling besar di daerah ini. Ia begitu ingat sangat pertama kali kemari, ke daerah ini untuk merantau. Mencoba mengadu nasib dan ia bertemu dengan Wonshik saat ia tanpa sengaja berhenti di depan rumah laki-laki itu.

Saat itu Kim Wonshik mengulurkan tangannya yang membawa dua tangkai mawar bewarna kuning dan putih.

 **.**

 **WHITE ROSE & YELLOW ROSE FLOWER**

 **Cast: VIXX's Kim Wonshik (Ravi) [x] OC's Kim Soohee**

 **.**

Orang-orang disekitar menganggap Kim Wonshik gila. Itu karena Wonshik kerap kali menimbulkan suara berisik dari dalam rumah mewahnya. Bunyi-bunyian seperti barang yang dengan sengaja dijatuhkan atau dilemparkan.

Awalnya Kim Soohee takut melihat sisi lain dari Wonshik, tapi setelah tinggal bersama selama lima bulan ini Soohee jadi mengerti. Dan ia mengutuk orang-orang yang mengatai Wonshik gila, karena sebenarnya mereka itu hanya manusia yang tak memiliki hati.

Ini seperti hanya Soohee yang memahami Wonshik.

Pagi ini Soohee kembali menghela napas melihat Wonshik yang mengerikan. Jelas di indera penglihatan Soohee, bahwa Wonshik sedang menyapukan tangannya pada permukaan meja hingga vas yang menghias apik di atasnya jatuh dan pecah.

"Aku takut..—Aku tak ingin sendiri. Ayah! Ibu! Kim Soohee kau kemana?!"

Wonshik mengidap Autophobia dimana sang penderita takut ditinggal sendiri. Itu terjadi setelah kecelakaan yang menimpa keluarganya dan ia merupakan satu-satunya yang selamat. Ayah dan ibunya pergi meninggalkannya sendirian.

Soohee memandang sayu pada atensi Wonshik yang kini meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Ia menderap cepat mendekat ke arah Wonshik dan membiarkan belanjaannya tergeletak begitu saja di depan pintu. Ia merengkuh tubuh Wonshik dan mengelus punggung tegapnya pelan.

"Sshh, aku disini. Tenanglah! Maafkan aku, hm? Aku baru saja berbelanja karena bahan makanan habis. Awalnya aku ingin mengajakmu, tapi kau masih tidur dan aku tak tega membangunkanmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf."

Wonshik mengangkat kepalanya. Ia membalas merengkuh Soohee dengan kuat dan menyembunyikan kepalanya di ceruk leher Soohee. Maniknya bergerak gelisah.

"Jangan pergi, a—aku takut sendirian. Jangan pergi, Kim Soohee, jangan pergi!" Wonshik terus meracau.

Soohee mengangguk mengiyakan, kemudian ia berkata lirih membisik di telinga Wonshik. "Jangan takut, aku tidak akan pergi. Aku disini untuk menemanimu."

"Apa kau janji?"

"Ya, aku janji."

Awalnya Kim Soohee tak pernah berniat untuk tinggal di rumah yang dikata paling besar di daerah ini. Ia begitu ingat sangat pertama kali kemari, ke daerah ini untuk merantau. Mencoba mengadu nasib dan ia bertemu dengan Wonshik saat ia tanpa sengaja berhenti di depan rumah laki-laki itu.

Saat itu Kim Wonshik mengulurkan tangannya yang membawa dua tangkai mawar bewarna kuning dan putih. Lalu, ia menarik tangan Soohee untuk masuk ke rumahnya dan mengklaimnya,

"Kau temanku sekarang. Bantu aku melewati kesunyiaan."

' _Teman dan kesunyian.'_ _—Yellow Rose & White Rose Flower._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **FIN—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Buat kak Rara, minta maaf banget yang bagian kakak gini banget jalan ceritanya. Aku kena wb waktu nulis ini dan aku gak punya banyak waktu saat itu, jadi aku maksa banget buat nulis ini :'3 Jalan cerita ini maksa banget kan ya? Maafkan saya /bow/ RnR, juseyo? :3


	5. Chapter 5: Yellow Rose Flower

Lee Fura memutar bola matanya jengah. Seseorang berlaku seenaknya terhadapnya. Ia mendongak untuk menatap seseorang yang berdiri di depannya. Kedua alisnya reflek menyatu ketika ia menemukan senyuman bodoh itu lagi.

" _Ya_! Kembalikan bukuku!"

Seseorang itu masih bertahan terhadap posisinya juga dengan senyuman lebarnya.

" _Ya_! Lee Hongbin! Kembali, kau!"

Dan aksi kejar-kejaran pun dimulai.

 **.**

 **YELLOW ROSE FLOWER**

 **Cast: VIXX's Lee Hongbin (Hongbin) [x] OC's Lee Fura**

 **.**

Kini keduanya tengah berbaring di atas lantai semen _rooftop_ sekolah mereka. Napas keduanya tersengal lantaran permainan kekanakan yang dimulai oleh Hongbin.

" _Ya_ , _Manura-nim_ , kau akan datang dipertunjukan seniku, kan?"

Fura menolehkan kepalanya menghadap Hongbin yang juga menghadapnya. Ia memukulkan buku novel miliknya tepat di dada bidang Hongbin. Ia kemudian kembali menatap awan putih yang berarak di langit.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu," kata Fura pelan.

Hongbin terkekeh. Bukan sekali dua kali memang ia memanggil Fura dengan sebutan itu, tapi sahabat perempuannya itu masih saja marah dan tidak terima. Hongbin merubah posisinya menjadi duduk di sambing tubuh Fura yang masih berbaring.

"Aku menggantikanmu sebagai ketua kelas hari karena kau terus-terusan tidur di kelas, setidaknya aku ingin dibayar dengan kau datang di pentas seniku. Apa itu berlebihan bagimu yang super sibuk, _Manura-nim_?" kata Hongbin sedikit menggebu lantaran ini tahun ketiganya mengisi acara seni di sekolah mereka, tapi pada dua tahun yang lalu Fura tidak datang untuk melihatnya.

Fura ikut merubah posisinya menjadi duduk yang berhadapan dengan Hongbin. Ia menepuk-nepuk seragam Hongbin di bagian punggungnya yang sedikit kotor lantaran _blazer_ miliknya yang digunakan untuk menutup rok pendek Fura.

"Lain kali jangan pinjamkan _blazer_ mu padaku. Seragam bagian punggungmu kotor."

"Hei, kau memang istri yang baik. Tapi, nanti rokmu akan menyingkap ketika angin datang," kata Hongbin jenaka sambil menyubit ujung hidung Fura.

Fura yang kaget reflek memekik dan menepuk keras punggung Hongbin yang berujung pada erangan khas laki-laki.

" _Ya_! Sakit! Kau sengaja, ya?!"

Fura hanya mengendikan bahunya dan berkata, "salahmu."

Hongbin semakin merapatkan tubuhnya ke arah Fura. Tiba-tiba cuaca menjadi dingin karena angin yang berhembus cukup kencang hingga mampu menerbangkan rambut panjang Fura yang tak terikat sempurna. Jadi, ia berinisiatif untuk membenarkan ikatan rambut Fura.

"Jadi, kau datang, kan?" tanyanya lagi di saat ia telah menyelesaikan ikatan terakhirnya.

Fura hanya menggumam sebagai balasan.

Hongbin kembali berulah dengan menusuk-nusuk pipi Fura dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Aku tahu, ketua kelas kita sangat sibuk pergi les sana-sini mengingat kita akan segera menghadapi ujian akhir. Tapi, tak bisa kah aku berharap untuk terakhir kali—ya, aku tidak pesimis, sih, tentang aku di universitas yang kembali tenar karena ketampananku dan bisa juga aku akan selalu diikutsertakan dalam pentas-pentas seni macam ini karena kepiawaianku dalam akting dan musik. Tapi, sungguh, ini tahun ketiga dan aku juga tidak ingin harapanku hilang di tahun ini."

Fura mendengus keras sekali. Sahabat laki-lakinya ini memang memiliki tingkat kepercayaan diri di atas rata-rata.

"Iya, aku akan datang," kata Fura sambil menepuk pundak Hongbin.

" _Yes_!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Fura sedikit berlari untuk sampai di gedung seni sekolahnya yang berada di lantai dua. Ia sudah terlambat tiga segmen dari jumlah lima segmen. Ia merutuk dalam hati karena guru lesnya yang tak kunjung memulangkan muridnya.

Ini sudah segmen keempat, penampilan dari adik kelasnya yang meliukkan tubuhnya dengan indah. Fura mendesak maju ke barisan depan, sebentar lagi segmen punya Hongbin. Ia menyimpan kedua tangannya di balik tubuhnya.

Hongbin memasuki panggung dengan senyum lebar. Awalnya ia mengitari seluruh gedung dengan sepasang manik kelamnya untuk mencari keberadaan Fura. Dan ia langsung tersenyum begitu menemukan Fura yang berada pada barisan pertama penonton. Lalu, ia mulai memetik gitarnya dan mengeluarkan suara indahnya.

Suara tepuk tangan penonton yang memang kebanyakan adalah penggemar Hongbin memenuhi seluruh ruang gedung seni. Banyak dari mereka yang melemparkan bunga Mawar merah ke arah panggung. Dan Fura juga tak mau kalah, ia pun membawa tangannya yang semula tersimpan apik di belakang tubuhnya ke depan dan bersiap melempar apa yang ia bawa.

Jika satu penggemar Hongbin hanya melempar setangkai Mawar merah dan itu berarti para penggemar mencintai Hongbin, maka ia sebagai sahabat Hongbin melempar sebuket Mawar kuning.

Hongbin menatap pada buket Mawar itu dan menggulirkan obsidiannya pada Fura yang tersenyum lebar. Hongbin pikir, ia harus benar-benar menjadikan Fura sebagai istri sahnya setelah ini.

' _Aku cemburu!'_ _—Yellow Rose Flower._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—FIN—

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ ***) Manura-nim**_ **= Istriku**

 **A/N:** Haloooooo~ Jadi gini, setiap bunga tidak hanya punya satu makna dan kebetulan sekali mawar kuning punya arti sahabat dan rasa cemburu, jadi yaaa gitu. Pokoknya jangan kaget kalau judulnya ada yang sama XD Ini spesial punya Fura dengan Hongbin .-. Maaf ya aneh (kan yang bikin orangnya aneh (kata Fura, sih. Kalau menurutku sih enggak) *digiles) :v RnR, juseyo? :3


	6. Chapter 6: Purple Tulip Flower

Han Sanghyuk melebarkan senyumnya. Sudah lama ia tidak kemari, tapi tempat ini masih terasa sama seperti sebelumnya. Unit permainannya pun sama. Sanghyuk kembali dibawa oleh langkahnya ke tempat dimana ayunan berada.

Sekelebat kenangan berputar di pikirannya.

 **.**

 **PURPLE TULIP FLOWER**

 **Cast: VIXX's Han Sanghyuk (Hyuk) [x] OC's Choi Yereum**

 **.**

Waktu itu di musim semi, kira-kira delapan tahun yang lalu. Saat angin musim semi membawa bau khas bunga sakura ke setiap penjuru kota. Sanghyuk menghentikan langkah, lantas iamengernyitkan dahi. Ada seorang anak perempuan yang duduk di sebuah ayunan. Perempuan itu memakai _dress_ selutut berwarna putih. Dan, Sanghyuk yakin bahwa gadis itu bukanlah hantu karena kakinya bergerak mengetuk pasir di bawahnya . Hanya saja, rambut panjangnya yang dimainkan angin terlihat begitu menyeramkan.

"Siapa perempuan itu? Tidak pernah terlihat sebelumnya?" Sanghyuk bertanya pada dirinya sendiri. Lalu, ia menderap kearah perempuan yang duduk di ayunan itu.

"Hai!" Ia berucap menyapa ketika berada di depan anak perempuan itu. Anak perempuan itu sedikit terlonjak mendengar suara Sanghyuk.

"H-hai!" ucap anak perempuan itu malu-malu.

Sanghuk mengambil duduk di ayunan lain yang berada tepat disamping kanan anak perempuan itu.

"Kau baru disini? Siapa namamu?" tanyanya antusias. Anak perempuan itu mengangguk.

"Seminggu yang lalu aku pindah di daerah ini. Namaku Choi Yereum, dan kau?"

"Han Sanghyuk," jeda sesaat sebelum ia memekik heboh, "Ah! Senang berkenalan denganmu."

Choi Yereum tersenyum hingga matanya menyipit. Ia kembali mendorong ayunannya dengan melangkahkan kakinya kebelakang. Sanghyuk masih terdiam memandang Yereum dengan ulas senyum dibibirnya. Sepersekian detik, ia bangkit dari ayunannya dan berjalan kearah bunga tulip berwarna ungu yang bermekaran. Ia memetik setangkai dan berjalan kembali ke ayunan. Sanghyuk menghentikan ayunan yang ditempati Yereum, lalu menyodorkan tulip ungu tadi kedepan Yereum.

"Kupikir aku harus memberikan hadiah pada teman baruku," Yereum mengubah kerutan di dahinya dengan ulas senyum. Ia pun menerima tulip ungu itu sebagai hadiah pertemanan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lalu, di tahun yang lain, waktu dimana angin musim gugur menerbangkan daun-daun kering pepohonan, membuat kotor seluruh jalanan kota.

Di taman dan unit permainan yang sama, dua anak kecil berbeda _gender_ tengah berpelukan. Si lelaki kecil nampak mengelus dan sesekali menepuk punggung si perempuan kecil yang terisak di bahu mungil si lelaki kecil.

"Sstt—, tak apa, jangan menangis, Yereum- _ie_ ," kata Sanghyuk dengan suara berbisik.

"Yereum menenggelamkan kepalanya di bahu mungil Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk ganti membelai surai petang sepunggung milik Yereum, "Aku hanya sebentar, janji. Aku tidak akan lama pergi."

Ya, Sanghyuk kemari bukan untuk bermain ayunan seperti biasa. Ia kemari dengan membawa ransel berbentuk pororonya bermaksud mengucapkan salam perpisahan kepada Yereum. Ia akan pindah keluar kota karena dinas sang ayah.

"Hyukie—hiks, tidak boleh pergi—hiks," kata Yereum seiring menguatkan lingkar tangannya pada leher Sanghyuk.

Sanghyuk kembali menepuk punggung Yereum. Ia mencoba berbicara dengan pelan, "kan, aku sudah janji ke Yereum kalau aku akan kembali lagi. Jangan menangis lagi, ya?"

Yereum melepaskan lingkar tangannya. Ia memperhatikan wajahnya yang kacau karena air mata. "Hyukie sudah janji, jadi harus ditepati!" kata Yereum.

Sanghyuk mengangguk, kemudian memetik bungan tulip ungu di dekat kakinya dan memberikannya pada Yereum.

"Aku janji."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sanghyuk terkejut saat tiba-tiba didera suasana gelap saat ia tengah mengingat kembali kenangannya disini. Seseorang menutup kedua matanya. "Kau sudah datang?" dan Sanghyuk tak sanggup lagi untuk melebarkan senyumnya ketika suara anggun itu masuk mengetuk gendang telinganya.

"Aku datang karena ingin menepati janji pada perempuan kecil yang pemalu dan cengeng," kata Sanghyuk dengan nada mengejek.

Seketika sebelah pundaknya dipukul cukup keras. Sanghyuk meringis dan langsung memutar pandangnya ketika matanya telah bebas dari kungkungan telapak tangan seseorang itu.

"Yereum- _ah_?" ucap Sanghyuk.

Yereum mengambil tempat di ayunan lain. Ia mendengus dan berkata, "kau mengenaliku? Apa tidak ada perubahan pada diriku dari terakhir kali kau melihatku, Hyuk- _ah_?"

Sanghyuk menggelang. "Meskipun ada, aku tidak akan bilang. Aku tidak mau menenangkan perempuan yang menangis karena perkataanku yang mengatakan bahwa ia berubah," katanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Kau bertambah tinggi, Hyuk- _ah_ , seperti seorang lelaki,

Sanghyuk menautkan alis matanya, "memangnya selama ini kau menganggapku apa?"

"Aku tidak menganggapmu sebagai seorang lelaki," kata Yereum santai dengan menaikkan bahunya.

Ganti Sanghyuk yang memutar kedua bola matanya, "Terserah apa katamu."

Ada hening yang tiba-tiba merayap diantara mereka sepersekian menit hingga Yereum kembali berkata, "tentang bunga—aku sudah tahu jika mereka memiliki arti...," Sanghyuk diam menyimak perkataan yang keluar dari bibir Yereum. Yereum menundukkan kepalanya, "...dan tulip ungu itu artinya—cinta pada pandangan pertama," katanya dengan suara pelan diakhir.

Sanghyuk tersenyum simpul kali ini, "kau sudah tahu rupanya."

Yereum mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sanghyuk yang juga menatapnya.

Sanghyuk menghembuskan napas berat, "Susah rasanya ingin mengaku, tapi berhubung kau sudah tahu arti tulip ungu, gugup diriku sedikit berkurang. Jadi maukah kau menerimaku menjadi kekasihmu?"

"Tunggu, jadi kau tahu arti bunga lebih dulu dariku? Bagaimana bisa?" Yereum bertanya bingung.

Sanghyuk mengangguk, "sejak kecil aku suka membaca buku dan kebetulan saat aku ulang tahun yang ke-10, _eomma_ memberiku hadiah buku tentang arti bunga. Jadi, ya begitulah."

"Lalu, kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan arti tulip ungu padaku?"

"Karena aku tidak ingin memberitahukannya."

Dan Yereum kembali memukul-mukul pelan bahu Sanghyuk. Sanghyuk menangkap kedua tangan Yereum, kemudian ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Yereum hingga menyisakan jarak beberapa senti saja.

"Lalu apa jawaban dari pertanyaanku?" tanya Sanghyuk.

Yereum menimpali dengan bertanya pula, "pertanyaan yang mana?" nadanya sedikit gugup.

"Haruskan aku mengulang? Apa kau mau menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Sanghyuk dengan wajah serius.

Yereum mengangguk dengan semburat merah di pipinya. Sanghyuk bergerak cepat mencuri kecup pada bibir Yereum.

" _Ya_!" pekik Yereum.

Lalu terjadilah aksi kejar-kejaran dengan Sanghyuk yang tertawa dan sesekali berkata menggoda serta Yereum yang menyumpah serapah Sanghyuk beserta kelakuannya.

 _'Cinta pada pandangan pertama.' —Purple Tulip Flower._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

— **FIN** **—**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:** Selesai sudah ffnya /tebar bunga/. Makasih banyak buat kak DioRah dan Furasawa atas dukungannya. Semoga akhirnya gak mengecewakan. Ohya, makasih juga buat Nam Jung yang sudah mau ngetikin saat aku malas, wkk. RnR, juseyo? Annyeong!~


End file.
